A Night Backstage
by IheartORANGE
Summary: A couple minutes had already and passed and they were already having to refrain. And remind themselves that they are just the dorky duo tonight, not the dorky dating duo. Mikola/Loliver. **Rated M for future chapters**
1. Best of Both Worlds

**AN: New story :)! I'm totally blowing off cleaning my room to post this, so if you don't hear from me for awhile, its because the parents figured out. Haha**

**DISCLAIMER 1: HM isn't mine, or this would really be happening. That's why its called FANfiction.**

**DISCLAIMER 2"I don't own Wig Stick Em/Um...because if I did, Lilly wouldn't use any so Oliver could rip off her wig quicker." (Marrisa's not mine…haha, a double disclaimer :)**

Best of Both World's was being belt out by the singer on stage as Mike and Lola pigged out at the concert buffet.

"Why does Hannah always start out with this one?" Lola asked Mike biting into a muffin from the many many muffin baskets in front of her.

"How would I know, Lola?" Mike answered looking at her strangely.

"I don't know, Ollie-Pop. I thought you might know." She shrugged putting the muffin back on her plate and setting it on a table.

Mike's hand flew to Lola's mouth, "I'm Mike. You're Lola. We can't forget this. We aren't dating either. We're just best friends at a concert supporting our friend, Hannah." He said looking her straight in the eye.

"Sorry." She mumbled against his hand.

"It's okay." He said removing his hand from her mouth, but then intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Mike." She scolded pulling her hand away though she didn't to, "Mike, I'm Lola. You're Mike. No hand holding, no nicknames with 'pop' in them, no kissypop…." she said naming off a couple things that if they were Lilly and Oliver right now what all they would be doing.

"Lola," he whispered, "If I wasn't Mike right now, I'd be all over you." Lola blushed profusely but nodded because the same thing was going through her head.

Mike walked away trying to calm himself down, but then went and sat on the couch where Lola was now sitting. She curled up close to him out of instinct and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He inhaled the smell of Wig Stick Um and not apples, which is why he moved away from her as he held his nose in disgust

"Ugh, Li-Lola your hair smells awful!"

"That's a first." She giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I like apples not whatever you flung into your head for tonight."

"It keeps my wig on." She said quietly, after looking around and then seeing someone she really did not want to see.

"Hello, Mikey." An extremely nasally voice resounded, "Where have you been, babe?" she said inserting herself in between Lola and Mike and wrapping her arms around Mike. Lola was ticked, but instead of lashing out at Tracey she removed herself from one side of the couch to the other, making it so that Mike was in the middle of 2 girls: his secret girlfriend and his secret girlfriend's arch-enemy.

"Hi Tracey." He smiled warmly as he tried to get out of Tracey's grasp. Oliver felt a slap on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Aww honey ,am I squeezin' you too hard?" Tracey asked loosening her grasp.

"No, it was me. I hit him on the back of the head, no big deal."

"You guys sound a whole lot like my best friend's friends named Lilly and Oliver."

Mike and Lola's mouths became agape as the stared at Tracey but then muttered at the same time, "I-I-I've never heard of them."

"Really, I thought that Lola, since you _were_ Hannah's best friend, you'd know them."

"_WERE_?! Nope, I most definitely _am_ her best friend. Who got the ride to the concert?"

"Ugh, you did." said the annoying voice reluctantly.

"Yes. Yes I did, and I'd enjoy if you left me and my bo-friend." She said stumbling across her words, "Ya know best friend? Yeah, so if you'd leave us alone and go cake the best makeup on your face, because frankly I think Mike is losing his dinner."

"Um, you're getting your people confused. Its most def you, who needs to cake on the makeup."

"Um, no I think Mike is losing his dinner from picturing the blood battle about to happen." Mike answered in third person.

"Mikey, honey, sweetie, baby, I would never fight Lola. I just attack her with words." Tracey squeaked.

Lola put her finger in her mouth and pretended to have a gag reflex.

"Trace, I'm sorry but you do know I've already got a special someone," he began, looking at Lola making the 'Lilly' in her heart, flutter, "And so you and I are not-" he said and then got cut off.

"…going out. You're not his girlfriend and he's not your boyfriend. Got it, Ms. Nasal Condition? No one is ever going to go out with you, sorry." Lola snapped.

Tracey walked away feeling dejected, but Mike had never been so turned on. His Lilly was jealous and was cutting people off. He was continuing to bite his lip to make sure he didn't do anything too sudden and was trying to stay in his character.

"Mike, you okay?" she asked, "You look a little sick or different, something like that. Come on, come sit down with me." Lola said caringly grabbing his hand and guiding him over to the couch.

He held back from kissing her, hugging her and reassuring her he was okay. Instead he took notice of everything she was doing. Her hands were so warm, and small. He took extreme notice that they fit perfectly, no gaps or spaces, as Oliver would say, 'just hand to hand action'. He also noticed how ready her lips looked. How he could be the one to brush away that strand of real hair underneath her pink bangs. Too bad the press was here, and would blow it out of proportion. He cursed himself for being friends with Miley/Hannah.  
"If Miley wasn't a superstar, I wouldn't have to refrain from kissing and doing all the stuff I wanted to be doing with Lilly right now. Why did I have to come along, anyway? Oh yeah, I was being a good boyfriend and friend. Mental note: Don't ever be a good friend or boyfriend when it comes to Hannah. She always seems to get in the way." Oliver rambled in his thoughts.

Lola sat down on the black leather couch and Mike followed sitting near her, still biting his lip.

"You okay, Mikey? You aren't going into sugar shock are you?" she whispered barely audible, her voice coated with concern.

"Chill, Lola. I had one cupcake. That's it. That's not enough for me to go into a sugar spazz." He murmured through his bit lip, "I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, for being concerned." She grumbled but then noticed Mike biting his lip and she laughed, "Mike, keep it together it's only a 3 hour concert."

"3 hours. I don't think I'll last that long." Mike sighed.

"It's so much better because you got the best of BOTH WORLDS!" Hannah could be heard singing or screaming (the duo weren't really sure at this point what her musical ability was) the last verse of the song.

"No, Hannah. No its not. " Lola answered and Mike nodded as he put his hands in his pockets and backed away from Lola, making sure that he wasn't looking at her, but he became aware of everything she was doing, and turned back around, "That didn't work." He groaned.

"Nope." Lola sighed.

This is going to be a long night.

**AN: So much tension…haha. Review please!**

**Btw: This is rated M for future chapters ;)**

**GOD BLESS!**

**IheartORANGE**


	2. Pumpin' Up The Party

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISSA!!! :D I'm posting now, because now that I think about it I might not be able to post tomorrow  
ANYWAY….this update is mostly dialogue, but the next few won't be ;)**

"Lola and Mike, thanks so much for coming." The pop-star gasped as she walked off the stage and downed a bottled water, "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah, we always have fun together." Lola smiled sweetly resisting the urge to lean her head against his chest.

Mike nodded, but was thinking as he smirked, 'Yeah, we always have _fun_!'

"Well," she started after taking a big gulp of bottled water, "I gotta go kick some butt on 'Pump Up the Party'! "

"Good luck, Hannah!" Lola screamed after her.

"Pump Up the Party? I think she's trying to kill me..." he groaned. Not only was this Mike's least favorite song of Hannah's but also his brain was so in the gutter that this was just killing him.

"You'll be okay, if you need to just leave the room, and go to the bathroom. I'll cover for ya." She smiled.

Now, this was why he loved her she always thought of him. Her being all caring was not helping the current situation, then again if she was blowing up at him, he would be even more hot and bothered. There's no winning for Mike Standly III.

"Hey! Get up! Get loud! Start pumpin' up the party now!" the singer screeched clapping her hands over her head making everyone join in with her.

After Mike banged his head repeatedly against anything he could find, (He really hated the song) and Lola telling him not to hurt himself Mike turned around suddenly smiled and said, "Ya wanna play a game?"

Lola was a little nervous from the sudden change in temperament but still said, "Sure, Mikey."

"Go Fish?" he asked pulling a deck of cards out of the pocket of his jacket.

"I don't know about you, but I'm almost 17. How about another game?"

"I mean we're at a Hannah Montana concert… When in Rome do as the Romans do, am I right?"

"I guess so." She shrugged, "Deal!" she eeped.

He shuffled and then dealt 7 cards to himself and Lola.

Lola looked at her cards and sighed, "Are we doing pairs or fours?"

"Fours. Makes the game last longer, and makes it more intense. Now only if it would drown out the song… "

"Yeah, I agree." She said rubbing her temples. She was missing that Mike wasn't Oliver right now. If he was he would've leaned over kissed her temple and smiled at her with his adorable dorky smile and then ask her, "All better?" and she would smile at him and then give him a kiss.

"Lola?" he asked, disrupting her thoughts, "Do you have any 3s?"

She glanced at her cards and then glanced at her undercover boyfriend and said, "Go fish."

"Mike, any fives?"

"This is really boring, Lils. Lola. I mean Lola."

"Sweetheart!" an overly perky annoying voice called out.

"Not again." Lola said placing her head into her hands.

"Hey Trace." He smiled.

"Hello baby." she smiled back.

"Baby?" Lola scoffed, "Really!?"

"Don't be jealous Lola. I can't help it if I'm the better woman." Tracey grinned obnoxiously at her.

"Trace, please don't start anything." Mike begged placing his arm on her's.

"Mike, she's allowed to voice her opinion. As am I."

"Oh gosh." Mike sighed already knowing this was taking a bad turn.

"Tracey, I have a headache do you mind shutting your mouth so I don't have to hear your high pitched squeak."

"It is a NASAL condition!" she screeched.

"Excuses." Lola sighed.

"Lola and Tracey, please." Mike groaned.

"Buttercup!" a deep voice called out.

"Oh that's my faux beau! I will see you guys later." She grinned.

"Faux?! I knew it." Lola giggled.

"Crap, its Hannah who knew that wasn't it?"

"Yep." Lola grinned triumphantly.

"Bye Mikey." She said kissing his cheek.

Everything else happened in a blur. Lola's fist came out of nowhere, but because Mike saw this coming her grabbed Lola's wrist before anything could happen.

"Bye Trace." Mike says as Tracey rounds the corner.

"LillyPop, what happened?" he asked her barely above a whisper.

"I lost it!" she yelled, "How DARE she _kiss_ your cheek!"

"You do know you can't kill for kissing….right?" he said looking at her and seeing a fire behind her eyes.

"Yes you can, if you're sneaky about it." She said glaring at him.

"What?! I didn't make a move at all! You saw her!"

"Ugh, you're so frustrating!" she shouted.

"ME!?" he yelled

"Yes you." She nodded.

"I had my girlfriend's archenemy come up and kiss me, and your mad at me?!"

"Yes I am. I mean you were kinda asking for it." She stated very a matter of fact.

"How, Lils, how?!" he asked defensively.

"Calling her Trace and then NOT objecting to when she calls you baby! I mean, Oliver you WERE asking for it!" she yelled.

"Not too loud you're gonna get our cover blown."

"So, what?! My boyfriend just got kissed by another girl! I have a right to yell!"

"Yes, yes you do. Just don't blow our cover!"

"You're so self absorbed, 'don't blow my cover'! Do you not care about me at all?"

"Lillian Truscott, how could you say such a thing? You know I love you." He whispered.

"I know. I don't know why I'm acting like this. This being in disguise thing is really messing with me. "

"Same here. Wouldn't it be easier if there was a Mikola?"

"There would be, but don't you think Hannah would be ticked?"

"Good point." Lola sighed.

"By the way Michael Standley III, I'm so glad you're single." Tracey said popping her head out from a corner.

"Single?!" Lola's head snapped back to Mike's so fast that he was worried she might lose her wig.

"Mike is single. Yes. Oliver is not."

"Oliver, I hate this. When was the last time we cuddled?" she sighed disappointedly.

"Yesterday…." He laughed, "You can't get enough of me can you?"

"Yeah, sure…I guess being someone else messes with your sense of time."

"It really does." He smiled now thinking of an idea, "Follow me, Miss Lola." He said standing up and pulling her by her hand into Hannah's dressing room, complete with couch, shower, food, and a locked door.

_"Too late to play it safe"_ Hannah sang.

"Oh boy, Hannah are you right." Mike grinned.

He plopped down on the leather couch and Lola followed after him, plopping down next to him. Then she stuck her head in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her small body. And then leaned in and gave her a slow spine tingling kiss. She began to take over and push him onto the couch so he was under her and kiss him.

_"__It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way"_ the popstar's voice resounded through the walls.

"Perfect, music huh?" she laughed.

"Nope, we in no way are wasting time." He laughed just looking up at his Lilly and smiling as her lips began to dive back down on him.

"I didn't think so."

"Not so bored that we can't find a better way?" he moaned as her kisses became deeper.

She soon leaned up and looked at him square in the eye and said, "I hate your beard. It's itchy! Take it off!"

"I would if I could, LillyPop." He said speaking in a normal tone.

"Then why can't you?" she pouted.

"If they need us out there we can't be throwing on our clothes."

"Oliver, I just want you to take your beard off, not your clothes." She stated.

"Mhm, sure." He smiled cockily.

"Seriously, OlliePop…."

"Whatever you say, LillyPop..." he smirked.

"Man, it feels good to hear your real voice and not your Mike voice."

"I have a Mike voice?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I really have a Mike voice?

"Yep. Its deeper and has more of an edge to it."

"Really?"

"Mhm." She nodded and looked down at her watch, "Oliver, I don't know how we're going to get through the next 2 hours?"

"I know." He sighed, "Wait it's only been an HOUR?!"

"Yeah." She said snuggling closer and putting her arm around him.

"MIKE AND LOLA!" someone that sounded a whole lot like Hannah yelled.

The two got up off her couch and opened the door and sighed as Hannah yelled at them, "Ya'll were in my dressing room without asking?! Ugh, who knows what went on in there?"

"Nothing, I promise." Lola said.

"Yeah, we didn't do a thing." Mike said backing her up.

"Ugh, ya'll are just nasty! And now I can't remember why I needed ya'll!" Hannah scrunched up her nose and went back on stage.

"Hey ya'll sorry about that I just had to go say hey to my best friends: Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley!"

The crowd cheered to a deafening volume.

"Owww…." Lola groaned as she and Mike plugged their ears.

The two walked over to the couch that they had been sitting on before they went into the dressing room, and sat down.

"I wish I was asleep…." Lola sighed, resting her head on Mike's shoulder.

"With me?" Mike snickered wrapping an arm around her…forgetting about his disguise.

"You wish…Mikey." She smirked.

"Why the smirk, Lola?" he laughed.

"Oh, I don't know…." She smiled.

_"Together we can make it blow  
Right through the roof"_ the lyrics were clearer since they were closer to the singing.

"Oh that's why, you bad girl, Lilly-Pop." He laughed.

Maybe tonight was going to end up better for the both of them.

**AN: I think my innocent persona is ruined….oh well xD**

**God Bless, **

**IheartORANGE**


	3. Old Blue Jeans

**AN: Here's the update :) I don't own Hannah Montana…more stuff would be happening on HM like this**

Lola scooted away from Mike because she saw the press coming, and didn't want to attract any attention.

"Mike Standley and Lola Luftnagle, it's been far far far too long!" Brie Young Tomagahasi Samuels rushed over.

"It's Mike Standley III, but I agree it really has been."

"Wow, cameraman…get a load of this!"

"What?!" shouted the cameraman running over to his boss with video-camera in tow.

"They aren't fighting at all. I think I even saw them acting all coupley. Aww, you guys is there a Mikola?!"

"No. No. No. No." Lola and Mike stated firmly, while looking at each other frantically.

"And why isn't there?"

"We're just friends." Lola spat.

"Yeah…" Mike agreed. Though it felt weird to agree with something that he never ever in his life had ever agreed with, he'd always felt the opposite.

"Yeah, come on. Duh? Me and Mike? Gross!" Lola smiled.

"Me and Lola? Really? Excuse me while I puke!" he laughed while also pretending to gag.

The press laughed at them and Lola saw one smile and wink at the another reporter.

"Well, that's all we needed to know. Enjoy the concert." The reporters giggled at one another and walked away to interview all the other celebrities that were dragged to Hannah's concert to 'support' her.

"Gross?" Mike said to Lola once the press had left, "I'm a little hurt Lilly-Pop."

"Well, 'excuse me while I puke.' Isn't much nicer." Lola rebuttles.

"_'Cause I don't wanna dress up tonight." _ Hannah resounded.

Lola and Mike caught each other's gaze and blushed profusely at the sound of their friend's lyrics.

"Why is it now I'm beginning to catch everything Hannah says in her songs? It's making this unbearable." He sighed and then leaned in close to Lola and whispered, "And did you really have to wear that tight skirt? You look incredible but it's not helping."

Lola smiled hugely and turned around on her heel and then walking away swaying her hips. Mike held himself back and told her, "You're evil, you know that?"

"Look who's talking?" she giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, Mr. no sleeved shirt and took off the jacket right before we got here." She retorted almost sounding like she was scolding him.

"You likey my muscles?" he asked and flexed his biceps, "I'm a Greek god and you know it."

"I am not calling you a Greek god I'm pretty sure I've told you that since I met you."

"One day. One day. You're real feelings will slip."

"Ollie-boy, your 'one day' will _never_ come." She grinned pulling down her skirt a little bit since it continued to ride up throughout this whole night, "Sorry babe." She tacked on in a whisper.

He huffed and crossed his arms as he walked away frowning and disappointed.

"Mikey, come back!" she yelled after him. He continued walking away.

"Mike! Mike Standley! Mike Standley II! Mike!!!! Mike the Greek god."

"Yes?" he said turning around quickly with a huge smile.

"You stink, Mr. Standley." Lola said sticking her tongue out.

"Contraire, Ms. Luftnagle. You are the smelly one." he said putting his face into her hair and coughing as he inhaled the Wig Stick Um.

"Not my fault."

_"Take away the glamor, the makeup, the clothes  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the ego, the trick of the lights  
'Cause I don't wanna dress up tonight"  
_"See, Lola listen to the lyrics: Take away the glamour, makeup and clothes. See the lyrics are outlining our fate."  
"And forget everything you know." Lola smiled.

"Take away the ego, the trick of the lights. See, take away the Mike and Lola ego. "

"CAUSE I DON'T WANNA DRESS UP TONIGHT!" they sang along together erupting into laughter.

Everything was beginning to be even more unbearable. The lyrics seem to be building up to one thing. Everything they wanted to do to each other. Oliver and Lilly's minds were not only in the gutter but they were pulling each other deeper and deeper into it.

"Guys, top-say with the ouple-cay stuff-say!" Hannah said coming off the stage for a water bottle.

Lola blushed and removed her arm as Mike just grinned with a smile saying, "She can't keep herself off of me."

"Well, I have to go back onstage for Let's Do This."

"But that's my song." Mike whined.

"My daddy wrote it for me, I can't help that you sang it and Lilly liked it better." Hannah frowned.

"No! I like yours but I like Mike's too." Lola said trying to spare feelings.

"Sure, you don't dance along with mine though…." Hannah frowned and walked on stage.

"Well, that wasn't a complete lie. I just like yours a whole lot better. " Lola smiled at Mike.

"I knew it." He smiled.

Lola smiled right back at him and then pulled up her top which Mike had forgotten she was wearing. He was trying so hard to be the gentleman and not look down at this open opportunity, but had failed multiple times.

"Lola, why did you make me tag along again…?" Mike groaned trying to remove his eyes from this 'opportunity' and put his eyes on her angelic face.

"Cause, I love you and the days of me suffering this alone are long gone. One of the great things about having a boyfriend is you get to drag them wherever and they can't/won't complain because they know that the girlfriend will bring up things they have messed up and how this could be an apology."

"Yep, that's exactly what you did. I shouldn't have even answered the phone." He said looking into her eyes and again groaning. While remembering exactly how the phone call went and he realized how cunning his girlfriend is and this turned him on even more.

_Oliver's cell phone rang and he grabbed it, looked at the name and without a second thought answered, "Hey, babe."_

_"Ollie-Pop, you wanna walk on the wildside tonight?"_

_"Oooh Lilly, what's in store?" he smirked._

_"Costumes….you and me and music that we probably won't be listening too." She said pushing all his buttons and then ending with a seductive, "Cause well, we'll be busy."_

_"I'm in." his hormones jumped through as he answered her. On the other line Lilly was smiling widely as she has just con-ed her boyfriend into a Hannah Montana concert; which he would have said no otherwise. _

_"Good, Mike Standley III costume, and don't forget your goatee this time. Last time we had to get a makeshift one out of Thor's fur. And remember people asked why you died your goatee and not your hair?" she reminisced as she reminded him, "Be ready at 5 that's when Miles is picking us up in the limo."_

_"Wait?! This is a Hannah concert?! Um, NO!" he yelled in the phone._

_"Too late, Ollie-Boy."_

_"Nope I'm not going!" _

_"Come on, babe….You already agreed."_

_"I can change my mind!"_

_"I'm not going alone." She pouted._

_"Too bad, you are."_

_"Nope….Mr. I Forgot Our 100-dayaversarey, or Mr. I Was Sick For My Girlfriend's Birthday and We Still Haven't Had A Time To Hang Out And Make Up For It, or Mr. We'll Watch That Orlando Blume Movie. If you go this will redeem all of this."_

_"First of all, my name is Mr. Oliver Oscar Oken, not all those names. Second of all, you know I don't like her music."_

_"Neither do I, so when you come we can make fun of it all! Sound good?"_

_"I guess, Lilly-Pop." He sighed in defeat, "Just promise me one thing…."_

_"Uh-oh." She replied because stipulations from Oliver never seemed to go right._

_"Backstage Action. Okay?"_

_"Your such a perv!" she giggled._

_"Your dating me…don't tell me you don't enjoy it?"_

_"I enjoy you. Period. Ollie." She smiled into the phone._

_"Back 'atcha, Lils." He said returning the smile. _

_"Well, we'll pick you up at 5. Be ready!"_

_"Okay mom, I love you." He groaned in frustration._

_"Love you too, son."Lilly replied going along with his frustration._

_"Bye, Lilly-Pop."_

_"I mean it, Ollie-Pop! You better be ready!"_

_"Okay, I will…bye, babe, love you." He said trying to end the phone call for the third time. _

_"Love you too, bye."_

_*click*_

The two snapped out of reminiscing of earlier that day and Mike spoke.

"Ya know, I still haven't received much backstage action!"

"We tried…." She sighed sitting back down.

"WE ARE NOT GIVING UP!" Mike yelled and Lola shushed him looking around seeing if anyone was coming. People were coming….the press. Uh-oh!

"Are not giving up what, Mr. Standley?" the main press lady asked them.

"My uh, uh, uh love for Lilly." He said trying to sugar-coat everything.

"Oooh, who is this 'Lilly'?"

"No, no, no…I mean um, lilies."

"You're not giving up your love for a flower. Man, we thought it was something juicy." The lady sighed.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Yeah." She said and walked away.

Mike looked to make sure they were gone and then wrapped his arm around Lola, "I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The whole time Mike was engaging in this interview Lola was erupting into giggles, "Your love of lilies? Nice save. Very um, manly."

"Oh gosh, they're going to start rumors of Mike being very gay…Why didn't you stop me?!" he yelled.

"I didn't want to. It was really funny." She continued to giggle.

"Jerk." Mike groaned.

"And this next song I want to dedicate to my best friends. This one of their favorite songs. Let's Do This!" Hannah was heard from onstage

"Favorite song?" Mike and Lola stared at each other, "That's a stretch."

Lola coughed out, "Radiohead." As Mike coughed out, "Coldplay."

The ongoing debate continued but stopped as soon as Hannah opened her mouth and they looked at each other and wondered how much longer they'd last.

_"I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up__  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'll get loud, I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down"_

**AN: Finally an UPDATE!! I know…I just couldn't find a way to continue it! I hope you enjoyed :)**

**~IheartORANGE~**


	4. Let's Do This

**AN: I'm back. Enjoy :)**

Mike was trying so hard to not break out into song. If he sang then easily reporters would recognize his voice for the song that he sang on America's Top Talent. He was suppressing his inner Oliver once again, like he had done the whole night. Lola was getting agitated too. She loved her boyfriend's voice, and his Mike voice-which he swears he doesn't have- was beginning to annoy her. She missed her Ollie-Pop. This normal missing of each other was awful. The sexual tension was just an added bonus.

Lilly's eyes had been begging him to sing the song for the past few minutes. He refused but knew if she continued begging like that he'd cave, but he was going to hold it as long as possible. Her eyes though were so pestering, he would do anything for her anyway but her piercing blue eyes staring at him the whole time was not helping this staying strong and keeping his identity safe.

Why did he feel that she had the easy job? Watch her boyfriend who's most eye catching thing on was his sleeveless shirt. He had it the hardest he was convinced.

Lilly liked to dress Lola how she would never dress; a bit skanky but with extreme style. Right now she was wearing the infamous tight, short black skirt that hugged her in all the right places, a low cut V-neck hot pink shirt with barely a cami underneath. She had on a heavy necklace that had guitars, music notes and a lightning bolt hanging at the bottom of the heavy chain. The necklace kept slipping down her shirt and Mike would painstakingly watch as she'd have to pull it out commenting, "Ooo, that's cold. Chilly on the Lilly." Laughing innocently. Though as Mike was watching, his mind wasn't thinking the same thing. He was thinking how he would be able to become that necklace and be all over Lilly. As odd as it sounded he had never more wanted to be a piece of woman's jewelry. The necklace rested on her neck where he had kissed many times before. The pendulants on the necklace rested against her chest where he always seemed to go first when they had alone time. Then when the necklace would plummet down into her shirt he really wished that was him. He really, really, really wished he was either that music note, guitar or lightning bolt. Lola would then see what he was doing and laugh sweetly, "Oh Mike…you flatter me." He was confused until he looked down…and thought, 'Oh no, where's my jacket.' Lola grabbed it and laid it over him giggling quietly. He looked at her with the sad puppy face pout that he had perfected over the years and she leaned in putting her hand on the jacket. He grunted, and she noticed that she had placed her hand on his inner thigh and pulled away, "I'm sorry Mikey."

"Yeah, that's what they all say…" he frowned.

"ALL?!" she asked loudly, jealousy getting the better of her.

"It's a figure of speech, Lilly-Pop. No one has come that close to me, but you. And it's not like I would want anyone to besides you anyway." He smiled.

"Awww. I'd kiss you if I could." She grinned.

"Darn, Hannah Montana concert!" he sighed in defeat adjusting the jacket in his lap.

His phone then began to ring, alerting him of a text message that was coming through. He grabbed his phone and texted back the person and put his phone on vibrate and laid it in his lap.

"Who was it?" she asked, trying not to demand, but the jealousy thing was still taking its toll on her.

"Jake."

"Really?! What did he want?" she asked.

"To wish Hannah good luck, since her phone is in her dressing room and she's on stage."

"Awww!" Lola squealed.

"I came _with you!!!_" now jealousy was taking its toll on her Ollie-Pop.

"Correction. You came with me because you were _dragged!_" she laughed.

"Whatever. I still came. I wanted to spend time with my girl." He sighed like a love sick puppy waiting to be coddled and held close.

"You're too cute." She smiled and tapped his nose in a loving gesture.

The two engaged in the debate on who is cuter quietly as they both blushed pink when it took a turn for who was hotter and then to who was sexier and it just went downhill from there. Though they blushed they didn't stop. As their relationship grew so did how far they pushed the envelope in their conversations.

About two minutes into this very _heated _and _uncomfortable _debate, Oliver's phone vibrated. Lola looked at him and questioned who was calling him. He was in another world when she did, the phone happened to be hitting the part of him that had to be tamed the whole night and when the phone had vibrated it had just untamed what Lilly had nicknamed, 'the beast'.

"Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike!" she yelled trying to get his attention, he snapped back into reality as soon as she said, "Oliver!" Before he had time to look at the caller ID or anything, Lilly had snatched it from him, somehow without him noticing and smashed it up against his face.

"Hello?" he answered.  
"Oliver!" she yelled, "Where are you?!"

"Oh gosh, Mom…I told you I was hanging out with Lilly and Miley tonight."

"I just called the Stewart's house and asked where you were and Jackson informed me that you were 'getting it on with Lola!' Who the heck is Lola?! I thought you were going out with Lilly!"

"Jackson did what?!!?!" he yelled. Oliver was furious because before they had left he had spoke with Jackson and he asked what was going to happen backstage and Oliver. Of course Oliver, trying to show off that he actually has a girlfriend says something like that in a bragging manner. Oliver mentally smacked himself for talking with Jackson in the first place.

"I am! I promise I'm still going out with her!" At the sound of that Lola perked up and was interested in the conversation and a little wary about what the conversation was about.

"You're cheating on your girlfriend?!?! I raised you better than that Oliver!!!" she yelled at her son.

"I am not cheating on her. Lola is a friend and we happened to run into each other and were going to get on with uhm, so uh, homework, later on tonight. Yeah, homework later on tonight." Lola was having a giggle fit as all this was going on. Mrs. Oken always seemed to still be confused.

"Oh, I've never heard of Lola." Cuing Oliver to talk about her.

"Well, she's really nice and smart, so I'm going to be studying with her later on. So I might be home late." He said smiling at how well this was going because he _knew _why he was _really _going to be home late.

"Oh well, study hard, Ollie." She smiled as she now knew the whereabouts of her son.

"Oh I will." He said laughing into the phone. Though his mom had to use the word, _hard._

"Okay, call me when you're on your way home."

"Okay."

"Is Lilly studying with you and Lola?"

"Of course!"

"Well, make sure you take her to her house and not ours this time, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Goodbye."

"Bye, stay safe! Make right choices!"

"BYE!" he said hanging up finally ending the conversation as his girlfriend was doubled over laughing harder than he had ever seen her laugh before.

"Hey, why is it so quiet, Oliver? Hannah hasn't sang yet has she?" she squeaked out as soon as she was done laughing.

As if planned someone walks up and explains her mic broke right before she was to start. The two look over and see that Hannah is looking at them wide eyed mouthing 'Help.' They can't help but laugh as they see someone rush over with a new mic for her and get stage fright and then freeze on the stage. "Mike and Lola…um" she says into the new mic. The two rush out and help the man off the stage.

"Thanks guys." She says and cues the band to start so she can sing. Mike and Lola walk over and sit on the couch. Lola crossed her legs and adjusted her skirt leading to a groaning Mike. As she adjusted her skirt she seductively mouthed the lyrics that Hannah was singing, "_I'll show you all what I'm made of." _Mike then coughed as if trying to hide what was going on in his head.

_"I know just what you came here for  
and I want to hear you scream and more"_ Hannah belted into the microphone allowing Mike to hear it and sing it in Lola's ear as if seeking revenge for what she had been doing moments ago.

Lola saw what Mike was doing and decided to torture him even more she stood up and mouthed, because she knew if she used her real voice, then it would be the wrong kind of torture she was trying to do,

_"Get on your feet__  
You know you can't resist", _she said putting her hands on her hips and swaying to the music, obviously trying to torture him in the worst way possible until Hannah sang,_  
"Let's do this"_ Lola took this as her cue to run her pointer finger down Mike's chest leaving goosebumps in her finger's trail.

Lola sat down and crossed her arms ready to see what Mike was about to. They are a very competitive couple.  
_"And the real party starts backstage"_ Mike said looking around and making sure no one was watching and gave her the roughest/quickest kiss ever. When he pulled away Lola held on but she then put his hands on her shoulder to use to push her off. They pulled away and Mike snickered and Lola blushed, **  
**_"I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'm getting loud" _she did the same as she did before but when Hannah sang,_  
"I'll wear it out" _she sat down in his lap using all her weight to her advantage and wrapped her arms around him and then turned around to be face to face with him. She had never heard him groan so loud. She then whispered putting her own spin on the lyrics, "I'll wear you out."  
_"I know just what you came here for__  
and I want to hear you scream and more"_ Mike whispered into Lola's ear as his hand barely grazed her thigh hearing her mutter under her breath "More.", _"I'll show you all what I'm made of__  
I get loud, I wear it out" _Mike smiled and then whispered in her ear, "No, Lils, I'm gonna wear you out."  
_"I know just what you came here for__  
and I want to hear you scream and more" _Lola smiled turning even more in his lap agitating him more than she had at all today._"Get on your feet" _she said jumping off of him and he looked down and saw that he needed to adjust his jacket again, so he did_  
"You know you can't resist  
Lets do this" _Lola smiled turning around with her hand out for him to grab her hand and take off back into the dressing room.

**AN: There we go...please review I'd love to hear what you think because frankly I'm really nervous, I've never written something like this before. **

**~IheartORANGE~**


	5. Let's Get Crazy

**AN: This is a story that without Marissa (drummer8907) wouldn't be here. Thanks for looking at it and giving me the confidence to post it. :)  
WARNING: Things get pretty hot and heavy in here. So if you don't like 'oh yeah' its not for you. It's the place where all the tension that's been built up is getting released. ENJOY :)  
Dedicated to: Marissa :) again, thanks so much, looking forward to yours!**

No, no, no, no, no. Not here. Hold back. I need to be the good boyfriend and hold back, then again she is asking for it. Literally. No, no, no, no, no, Oliver, you can do this buddy. This is the only thing going on in Mike's head: encouraging himself not to do the things he so desperately wants to do.

"Come on Ollie." She said smiling sweetly with a hint of lust and still holding out her hand waiting for him to grab it.

"No. No. No. No. No." he repeated as if trying to confirm to himself that that is what he did not want.

"Oh, woah. Does my Ollie-Pop have a backbone?" she smiled at him putting her hands on her hips.

"Only sometimes, sweetheart." He returned the smile.

"Well, can you turn it off for right now?" she asked sitting in his lap and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Get off me, Lils. We're going to get caught." He said pushing her off of him and over next to him. She turned over to him and looked deep into his eyes and frowned, "Please." She begged.

"No, Miles has still got a couple numbers to go. We can wait it out, babe. Good things come to those who wait." Mike grinned.

"No, they don't. Knowing Hannah, once she finishes the concert she will want us to come home and hang out, and I'm not going to let us have to sit with her and listen to her drone on and on about anything and everything with how we are feeling. AKA: _not_ a good thing, so no! Good things don't come to those who wait."

"I knew you were having some issues." He grinned sweetly.

"Oh more than you'll ever know." She said while her brain was going miles an hour about how to get him to change his mind.

_"Who's ready to get CRAZY?!" _Hannah screamed out the crowd. The crowd roared in applause and yells. Mike swore he saw Lola look at him, roll her eyes and whisper, "Me."

"_That's what I thought!!! You ready? Whoo! Here we go!" _she yelled. The crowd screamed apparently this song was a favorite.

Mike groaned this song was not helping.

"Let's Get Crazy." She smiled seductively.

"We can wait, honey." His mouth was saying something that the rest of his body did not agree with.

"But doesn't 'the beast' wanna come out and play?" she asked resting her hand lightly in his lap.

"He's in time-out for over reacting." He said taking her hand off and trying to calm himself.

"_Dress it up or dress it down."_

Lilly pleaded more with her eyes. Taking her hand and picking at the shoulder of his wifebeater, then using other hand sweeping her hand along his zipper, tugging at it, barely.

"Dress it down, pwease." She said using her water colored eyes making Mike melt.

"Lils, please stop." he said pushing her hand out of the way of his zipper.

_"Let's get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy  
Crazy**" **_Hannah sang out.

Lola coughed looking towards him. This is when Mike appreciated Hannah's next near clean lyrics though each part he related to Lilly:**_  
_  
**_"Our songs, our style"-_Coldplay vs Radiohead_  
"Our hair, our smile"-_my mophead of hair that Lilly likes to run her hands through._  
"Our laughs, our heart"-_Her laugh is everything. She laughs to cover things up. She laughs to laugh and she laughs to express every single kind of emotion. Our hearts? Those were handed over to each other as soon as we met, not expecting a return._  
"Our grace, our smarts"-_We have no grace. We made out in our best friend's dressing room, for Pete's sake. And the fact that we are holding back it all, and were not very graceful about it. Our smarts? As far as smarts, the smartest thing we've done today would be not attacking each other in front of everyone. Though I have a feeling that's going to change soon.**  
**The clean thoughts soon leave Mike as Lola pulls him from the seat and whispers on cue with Hannah,**  
**_"Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene." _

Mike is standing there awkwardly until Lola says in sync with Hannah each time: "Let's Get Crazy!"**  
**"Were waiting."

"…to Get Crazy."

"Wait."

"Crazy."

"Wait."

"Crazy."

This litany continues for a couple more times until Lola snaps,

"I'm _not_ _waiting_ for my best friend to get off the stage and give me permission to make out with my boyfriend! Lillian Truscott does what she wants when she wants." She said frustrated, "Like sing, or hug or speak or-" she said smashing her lips against his completely stunning him as she pressed her body into his with the same enthusiasm.

Fireworks went off. Their eyes, though they were closed saw fireworks beaming with bright neon colors. The sensation of seeing this could have been set off by 3 things: the need had been building and building but release had come and they exploded, it could've been the fact that each other's touch always elicited that imagery, or the fact that tons of cameras were capturing this very indiscreet moment on camera, using the flash rapidly.

Lola then took matters into her own hands and drug the both of them with their lips still attached to one another into the closest dressing room, Hannah's. The paparazzi followed them all the way to the door where Lola quickly, but expertly used her foot to slam the door in their faces before they got another extra picture.

Lola placed her hands on Mike's chest and continued to ravish him with kisses, as Mike realized he wasn't going to get his way and he wasn't in the public eye he began to respond with the same intensity as Lola.

"The beard has to go." She grumbled as he kissed his way down as the hair in his makeshift beard tickled her sensitive neck. She ran her fingers across it and found the underside of the adhesive making it stick to his chin and pulled hard mumbling to him, "Just like a band-aid, hon." It came off and she threw it on the ground and looked up at him and grinned "There's my Ollie-Pop." She then took her index finger and ran it across his chin now exposed and she placed her lips back on his.

"My beard is off. Now your wig must go." He said taking his hand and placing it on top of her head and pulled as hard as he could with two hands but the Wig Stick-Um was so thickly coated underneath that it didn't rip off and ended up with Lola just yelling, "Ow! STOP! OW! OLIVER!"

"Sorry, baby, but it's gotta come off." He said leaning near her and then trailing kisses down her jawline.

"Okay." Lola whined.

"Like a band-aid, remember?" he smiled and took his lips off her neck.

Oliver grabbed at the wig again and used the wall as leverage to pull the wig off by putting his foot on the wall with two hands grasped in the fake hair and he pulled as hard as he could. As soon as he started to pull using the wall the wig began to loosen and then it came off after he used extreme force and , but because Oliver hadn't noticed he fell up against the wall still holding the wig in his hands. Lilly decided to take full advantage of his position and waltzed over to him then sat down on the floor where he was and crawled up on top of him and she took the wig out of his hands and tossed it a few feet away.

"_Craaazy." _She moaned against him as she found his lips on hers and he smiled against her and moaned in reply, "I love when you take charge."

She gave him a smirk and wrapped her arms around him. Oliver sat up and Lilly took this moment to wrap her legs around him and kissing his lips but he could rip away and kiss down her neck to her collarbone to everywhere that was exposed by her shirt bringing his lips as far down as the garment would allow without being moved. Lilly's head was thrown back allowing him more access and he ran his lips against her neck to her chin and then back to her lips.

The couple were most definitely not Lola and Mike anymore. The defining garments, the wig and the beard had been tossed now they were Lilly and Oliver in just some funky outfits.

"Lilly." He smiled against her lips.

"Who?" she giggled grabbing the wig on the floor and putting it on top looking very disheveled.

"No." Oliver groaned grabbing the wig and throwing it across the room, "Lilly. Lilly. Lilly. Lilly. You are Lilly not Lola, and I love being able to say your name without the constant hushing." He said in between the kisses down her neck and back up to underneath her ear.

"Ollie. Oliver. Ollie-Pop." She gasped as soon as his lips hit contact with her ear. His teeth grazed here making her arch into him. She pulled herself closer to him so they were chest to chest and there was no gap. In every sense of the phrase, 'they were on top of each other.' Lilly's hand found its way to drawing spirals on his chest as the other hand became entangled in his hair.

_"Yeah just kick up your heels" _Hannah sang wildly off key as Oliver sang it on key while holding Lilly's heels in his hands leaving her stranded, straddled on top of him.

"Oliver, it's not like I'm going anywhere…" she giggled. He silenced her by nibbling on her ear as the song in the background went to the verse, "_Don't miss out time to shout!"  
_"Ohh!" she shouted as he bit a little harder sending waves like electricity through her body. Oliver went to hush her but then realized that he didn't have to and bit just a tiny bit harder and the 'oh' kept becoming louder until the pressure became too much because Oliver was so absorbed in the current moment he didn't think how hard he was biting down "OW! OW! OW!" she yelled the loudest of all ripping away from him.

"I'm sorry Lilly-Pop." he said as she settled back into his arms with her legs still wrapped around him.

"Its 'kay." She smiled giddy, "But it's my turn for torture."  
"It looks like we've moved on from bickering to torture to sexual torture." He grinned.  
"Huh. It looks like it." She giggled.

"What will we come up with next?" he chuckled adjusting himself so that Lilly was closer as he let go of her feet. She wrapped her legs around his torso smiling.

"You just wait." She smirked deviously.

"Hey Lils, when are you-" he began but she cut him off by running her hand across his zipper and then up his chest and then cupping her hands around his face and kissing him deeply.

Oliver wasn't able to say anything but he was more turned on than he had been all night. She was taking charge and cutting him off. 'If being beautiful wasn't enough? I've got the best girlfriend.' He grinned to himself while his thoughts took him places.

She continued the cycle of zipper, chest, and kiss a few more times until she knew if she did anymore he was going to try to pin her down and get rid of the longing he had. The next time she skipped the zipper and found the hem of his wifebeater and slipped underneath moving up to his chest in a zig-wag motion. He let go of her to lift his arms as she helped take the shirt off and flung it over to the side.

"Congrats, Lils! You didn't rip it this time." He grinned pridefully because he still had his shirt.

"That's true." She said snagging it from the ground and then ripping it down the middle.

"I don't want you to do that! I was kidding!" he yelled.

"Too bad." She said tracing circles against his chest adjusting pressure from light to medium and then to hard.

"Oh Lil, Lilly, Oh Lilly." He said loosing trace of his current comeback and then mumbled, "Okay, rip everyone of my shirts-----" he began and then she moved from hard back to light and he in barely a whisper, "---I don't mind."  
She smiled and grabbed at his belt and waved to it as if saying "Goodbye."

"Hey now, look at how we compare. You have all your clothing on." He said.

She kicked off her flats and smiled, "Even?"

"Not even close." He smirked. He took pointed to her shirt, and waved the same she had done.  
She pulled it off and tossed it over somewhere on the floor and he kissed her right where her heart is and then traced a heart on top of his kiss, "I love you, baby."

"Hmmm, me too." She said throwing her head back and having control by placing her hands on the ground keeping her from falling into a heap. Giving Oliver a nice view and allowing for him to take advantage of her front clasped bra. He released it and helped it off her shoulders, throwing it over in the ever-growing pile of discarded clothes.

It no longer mattered how many times he had seen her without anything covering her, she was like an expensive wine. It got better with age. Sure, they'd had _practice_, but this was the first time on the floor with paparazzi hanging out by the door and in Hannah's dressing room. Lilly looked around and saw what a mess they had made but laughed it was then that Oliver decided to kiss everywhere on her chest giving her more butterflies. She pressed her chest up against him taking control and kissing him deeply. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her from her bellybutton to her face lingering at her lips.

He slipped off the necklace that was giving him troubles earlier and smiled as he kissed again everywhere that necklace had been making it so that he could finally fulfill his dream to be her necklace. He then took her breasts into his hands kneading them softly but not taking his eyes off of her letting her know he wouldn't ever leave her like all of her past boyfriends had done. This is the only reason that they were in this position now. Lilly knew Oliver well enough and trusted him with the world, so because of this there were no worries like her past relationships.  
Lilly pulled at his pants and Oliver pulled at her skirt asking one another to remove the articles. They both do reluctantly, not moving from the current position: Oliver on the floor against the wall and Lilly's legs wrapped around him as she was satisfied sitting in his lap.

They look at each other as no words are spoken and understand that Oliver's first. Lilly lifts up off him using upper body strength to hold her up and the floor as a foundation as he slips his pants off. Oliver and Lilly both don't want to untangle Lilly's legs from Oliver so Oliver lifts the skirt up and over her head struggling to get it past her hips and then shoulders because of the tightness.

"Darn, spandex." Lilly grumbles and with a 'oomph' they both are pants-less and the skirt and pants are thrown across the room.

They both look at each other and realization pops in allowing them to understand they both aren't wearing pants.

"Hey Lils?" he asks.

"Mhm?" she answers snapping back to reality

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Oliver says stifling a giggle.

"It's always been me. Why?" she asks perplexed.

"Look who's not wearing any pants!" he says pointing to her panties and laughing heartily.

"You're such a dork." She laughs.

She looks down at him and realizes why he is joking around awkwardly. He's uncomfortable. His boxers look as if a tent has been pitched and is there to stay.

She pulls at the waistband of his boxers just barely while he kisses her neck. A breeze comes by and he jerks, "You're cruel!"  
"I'm gonna help." She grins.

"Now, would be nice." He smiles rubbing 'the untamed beast' against her leg as he adjusts himself and pulls her closer.

"Ehh, it's not the time!" she squeals.  
"Wait, you get me all riled up and then tell me we can't because it's your monthly thing?" he asks pretty mad.

"No. It's just not time to start."

"When do we?" he asks annoyed.

"I can't tell you…"  
"What?! Why?!"  
"I like the element of surprise."  
"You suck, Lillian."  
"Thank you." She grins deviously.  
"You're gross."  
"Wait to be immature." She says and mimics him in a whiny baby voice, "You're gross."  
He sticks her tongue out at her and then she does the same to him and then all the sudden they are on top of each other again and she tries to moan against him "surprise" but as soon as she opens her mouth his tongue is in there. She pushed closer to him not realizing how she continues to brush up against 'the beast'. But notices after hearing Oliver moan continuously into her mouth.  
Lilly pulls at his boxers again while simultaneously brushing up against him with her hand on purpose. Oliver shows his dorky smile and hooks his index fingers into his boxers, pulls them off with the help of Lilly and throws them into the pile that is still growing.

Lilly smiles at him and they just stare at each other for awhile trying to figure out what made them get so lucky. She then moans against him chanting his name. Oliver takes this as his chance to pull her panties off her and throw them over with all the other discarded undergarments.  
_"Now's the time to unwind__  
Lose yourself in the crowd  
Let's get crazy" _Hannah's lyrics resound.  
And with that all holding back is gone and he's inside of her. He kisses every part of her that he can reach and she holds herself up by wrapping her arms around his neck as he has his hands everywhere his lips can't reach. Moaning and groaning and squeals of each other's name are heard as they continue to slam into each other. They begin to tire as they reach their peak and then release simultaneously as the phrase "Oh yeah…" comes out of their mouth.

_"Yeah the fun's just begun."_ Hannah's voice is heard.  
The couple then giggle at the irony of the lyrics but hold onto one another as they tire and calm down. Lilly leans her head on his shoulder and Oliver has his hands on her back and gives her a good rub eliciting yet another moan out of her. Lilly kisses his shoulder and then reaches up and kisses his lips as he still rubs his hands into her back and they both say in unison, "I love you." And grin like school children at each other and kiss each other roughly, "I know." Is the answer out of them both. Lilly lifts up and he's out of her she kisses his neck as he kisses the underneath of her ear. She rests herself against him as he is leaning against the wall. Both are thankful for the wall as they are spent and are barely able to sit up. She smiles and allows her hands to entangle once again into his hair.  
"Best ever…" he pants still tired and trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah!" she pants smirking at the choice of her words and with that Oliver flips their positions and pins her up against the wall and the cycles start all over again.

**AN: Ahhh, my first oh yeah!!!! How'd I do? I'd love to know! Just hit review (: thanks for reviewing :D**


	6. You're One In A Million

**AN: Well, this is out sooner than I thought, but I'm bored, so why not? Uhm, so this is more Oh Yeah....And thank you Marissa for getting me up the confidence once again to post another chapter :) So this is my last chapter. I'm a little sad to see it go, but ENJOY :D BTW: I still have my innocence I PROMISE!!! **

They retreat to the couch to collapse and as Lilly stands up she smiles, "That was some workout, Ollie-Pop."

"One of our best." He grins and falls onto the couch.

"My back kinda hurts from you forcing me against the wall." She says rubbing her lower back.

"I wanted to take control for a minute, you're much better at it." He smirks kissing her cheek.

"You remember that." She says and falls on top of him.

"Oomph." He breathes as all her weight slams into him.

Sweaty skin on sweaty skin. His bangs are stuck to his forehead and Lilly peels them off of him. Sweat is glistening on the both of them everywhere and Lilly smells something revolting.

"Uhm, Ollie, I don't know how to tell you this to you but you stink." She says pulling away a bit from her bare man.

"What? I thought-I thought you were enjoying it." He sulks.

"No. No. No! That, my best friend was the most enjoyable thing ever and I'm kinda sad we're too tired to start up again." She giggles.

"Then what?"

She picks her jaded body off from on top of him and walks over to Miley's vanity and looks through a drawer and finds deodorant and chucks it at him, not aiming. A squeak of pain is heard and she sees where she hit him. He's holding back tears and his face shows so much pain.

"I'm so sorry!!" she says rushing over to him unsure how to console.

"You-choose-this-time-not-to-aim." He breathes out slowly in a higher pitched voice.

She considers doing the thing he's done for her when she's gotten hurt. Ice? Massage? Band-aid? Kiss it? It's all too awkward so she just waits it out. After about ten minutes he breathes, "You injured 'the beast'. At least it's done throbbing."

"I'm so sorry, Ollie!" she says.  
"Well your point that I need to put some deodorant was very blatant and I'll make sure that I do that right now." He reaches around and picks it up coating his underarms with the shower scented deodorant.  
"I'm so sorry!" she repeats.

"It's okay babe, but ya know what would make me feel better?"  
"What?" she asks perplexed on what favor is coming.

"If you were on top of me again… I'm cold." He says holding his arms out again.

She doesn't hide anything as she waltzes over and carefully lies on top of him.

"Everything okay?" she says completely rigid, scared of hurting him.

"Perfect." He smiles and kisses her, she relaxes and stays pressed up to him. She smiles back, "Good. I couldn't bear to lose my Ollie-Pop and his beast that is rightfully mine."  
"Well, my beauty, you don't have to worry about that." He says and wraps her arms around her and kisses her neck. She moans and then says, "I don't know about you, but I'm wiped out. And very content lying here with you."

"Yeah, I don't want to move either." He chuckles.

Lilly's eyes begin to close and she tries to curl up her knees, jostling him down there.

"Hon," he coughs loudly, "You trying to get to sleep?"

"Hmmm.." her tired eyes open, "I'm beat and your just so cozy I might just-" she yawns showing how sleepy she is, "fall asleep."

"Go for it. Don't bend your knees though please."

"Oh, sorry. Still hurts?" she asks and then kisses his cheek.

"Some." he sighs.

"I'm sorry." She says feeling as though she can't say it enough.

"It's fine sweetheart." He says running his fingers through her hair.  
"Speaking of sweets…."

He groans as he knows where this is going, "You haven't checked your blood sugar today have you?"

"Nope."

"Go!"

"Lilly!"

"Oliver, I will kick you where it hurts if you don't go."

"You wouldn't dare!"

" I threw something there didn't I?"

"Point taken. I'm going."

Lilly slides off of him and sits on the side of the couch arms crossed and knees bent up to her chest to keep her warm while he goes off and obeys. He walks across the room and bends over Lilly can't help but say, "Look at my man, putting on a show. Ladies, he's mine." "My blood sugar thing is in the pocket of my jeans…where'd we put my jeans?" "Over in that corner...good distance, huh?" she smiles widely.

"Mmhmm…" he smiles and walks over to the jeans and pulls it out and pricks his finger, and reads the reading after hearing it beep.

"How is it?" she asks.

"Really low." He replies putting it on top of his jeans.

"Well, that's why you're so tired."

"That and the fact you wore me out." he says collapsing onto the couch and taking his rightful spot.

"No. You're not just going to fall on the couch like that we need some sugar in you and fast."

"But your sweet enough as it is." He whined smiling at her.

"Aww." She smiles at him and stands up and walks over and grabs a piece of cake and a couple forks after looking at the massive dinner Hannah has displayed that was set up by her crew.

"This is huge!!" She says eyeing the piece of cake on the flimsy plate, "We're sharing."

"Why do you always baby me?" he asks as she sits on the couch on top of his stomach. He coughs and moves so that he is sitting up.

"Cause you're my baby, baby." She says and kisses his lips deeply and pulls away handing him a fork.

"Ya know this diabetes thing isn't so bad…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm getting to eat cake with my wonderful girlfriend who just so happens to be naked. It's an epic win, my dear."

Lilly flushes a bright red, "The thing is this just wouldn't be happening if I hadn't checked my blood sugar."

"So-uhm, yeah, so, I was right." She stutters awkwardly and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Yes you were." He says stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth as does Lilly.

"This is some good cake." Lilly says and swallows.

"I agree 100%!" he says with his mouth full, "Cake and my girl, heck 2000%"

"Cake and my man. I love it." She grins and he leans over to kiss her while holding the plate in his hand with the cake. As he leans in so does the cake until the icing and Lilly's body meets and he pulls away and stuffs another bite into his mouth.

"You just got icing on…uhm…my…uhm." She says referring to her chest covered in icing.

"Now, this just made my percentage go up to about a 5000." He laughs, but then stares at her and then back at her icing covered chest.

"You did it. You get it off." She grumbles.

"Really?" he asks warily.

"Mhmm." She says hands on hips and standing up straight.

Oliver takes a finger and runs it across gathering icing on his finger and put the sugary stuff in his mouth and licks it clean. Lilly moans in pleasure and grabs the edge of the couch as she lays down staring at Oliver who is clearly enjoying this.  
"Keep going." She moans. He continues sweeping his finger across her chest and eating it getting a pleasurable sigh from Lilly. Every time he sweeps his finger across she would moan loudly.

"Do I-" she paused as she let out a long sigh, "Do I taste good….?"  
"No, not really." He paused looking straight at her.

"What!? Why?"  
"The icing is good but you, the plate, are sweaty…sweaty icing isn't that good…I would know."  
"You never left the stage liking cake more than girls did you?"

He sheepishly looks up at her, "What would you do if I answered that?"

"Urm, I don't know. It depends." She smiles sweetly.

"Well, I'm still at the cake is better than girls."  
"I knew it, you're such a doughnut!"

Oliver growls as sexily as he possibly can without laughing, "You cut me off. As I was saying, cake is better than just about all girls except for my girl. My Lilly-Pop."  
Lilly awws and kisses him hard and rough but at the same time with a tender touch that makes him wild and wonder how she can do that. When she pulls away she hears Hannah starting up a new song and smiles at him, "Babe?"  
"Yes, my lovely Lilly?"

"You're one in a million."

He kisses her and wonders why he deserves this compliment and then listens closely and hears Hannah in the background clapping and he distinctly hears the music beginning in the song with the same title as Lilly has just said.  
"You're such a copycat." He smiles at her. He opens his arms and takes her in them she leans her head on him and smiles looking up at him, "How'd I get here? Turned around and there you were didn't think twice or rationalize. Cause somehow I knew."  
He smiles and kisses her forehead, "Copying our friends copyrighted lyrics, your bad."  
"And what you did a couple moments ago, wasn't?" she retorts pushing up against him.

"Again, really?" he smirks.

"3 hour concert? You wanna be with me or out chilling listening to Hannah."  
"You. It's always you." He grins and kisses her shoulder.  
"Good, and this time it's going to be done right….me in control." She says pulling away from him and making it so that he is back to lying down on the couch she takes up the little space that is left.  
"I'm here, Lils. I'll do whatever you want or don't want me to do." He smiles, knowing that this is going to be a fun time.  
"Was that permission?" he nods, "Oliver, I don't NEED permission!" she says pinning him to the couch by his shoulders.

"Oh honey, that wasn't permission….that was an offer you can't refuse." He begins to smile smugly but Lilly interrupts the smile with her lips on his kissing roughly at him. She goes to grab his collar, like she's always done and Oliver ruins the moment by bursting out laughing.  
"I'm naked, honey. No shirt on or pants for that matter. No fabric to hold onto." He chuckles. She growls at him and continues where she was. She kisses at his neck and then down to his collarbone where he lets out something in the very back of his throat.  
"What was that, Ollie?" she says kissing harder at his collarbone. He moans in reply. She answers, "That's what I thought." She places her hands at his stomach running them up and down from his chest to his stomach. She kisses everywhere her hands have been, and then she smiles at Oliver and trails her hands up to his face caressing him and kissing his nose, mouth, chin, cheeks all the while using her hands on everyplace she can reach. This is when he lets out a throaty almost animal like groan.

_ "How'd I get here? Turned around and there you were didn't think twice or rationalize. Cause somehow I knew."_ She grins and kisses his neck once again he puts his hands on her hips and she swats them off, "Me. Lilly. I'm in control. Got it?" he groans as her mouth cuts him off. She smiles as she finds herself in him again controlling their every move.  
_"That there was more than just chemistry." _She smiles at her man as he smiles back because this song describes their relationship too perfectly.

_"I mean I knew you were kind of into me"_ Oliver can't help but say in between pants, "The _kind of _-part is-not true." _  
But I figured it's too good to be true."_ Lilly laughs because it's all too true.

_"I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"__  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy"_ Oliver takes this time to pinch his girlfriend's butt earning him her hands clawing into his back.  
Lilly grasps onto Oliver's hair and she pushes into him quickening their pace.  
_"They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye"_

Oliver tries to explain to him that she is getting close. Lilly doesn't listen as she throws her head back because she can already feel it coming along.  
_"Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million"_ Lilly claws her nails farther into his back making Oliver squeak out an "Oh yeah…" as they both release and collapse onto each other. As Lilly falls onto him he falls out of her. She lifts her head kisses the closest part to her, it happens to be his bicep. He laugh and pants out, "Lilly, likey me muscles."  
"Lilly likey, Ollie. Lilly, likey a lot." Lilly pants in response.  
They lay on one another a little longer and as soon as Lilly and Oliver gather strength they change positions where Oliver is sitting with his back on the arm of the couch and his girlfriend leaning against him as his arms are wrapped around her._  
"All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_"

"Ollie, don't be too disappointed but I'm done for tonight."  
"And you've stumbled into the 'arms of the one'. I'm ONE IN A MILLION!" he sings obnoxiously.  
She laughs and then laughs harder as Hannah sings louder  
_"You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff__  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_"  
"Lilster?" Oliver asks kissing her neck making her jerk a little bit and giggle as she moans a bit, "Mhmm, Ols--iver?"  
"How come you never told me that I have a velvet touch?"  
"Every time you touch me…" she moans as his hands move down to her hips, "I forget to tell you."  
She brings her hands to his inner thighs and draws tiny circles along them, "But I have a velvet touch too. How come you haven't told me?"  
"Same excuse." He moans loudly and then snaps, "I thought we were done?"  
"I'm spent…but we can still play around." She smiles sweetly.

_"Can't believe that I'm so lucky__  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes" _Oliver replies by singing along with Hannah to her.  
"Oliver? Am I-?" she begins trying to finish her sentence before Oliver kisses her and smiles against her lips, "One in a million? Yes, yes you are babe."  
"Good." She smiles up at him and sings in sync with Hannah:

_"Thought the chances to meet somebody _

_Like you were a million to one__  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah!"  
_He smiles at her and wraps his arms tighter around her as they both sigh at the same time, "It's over. The 3 hour concert is over!"  
_"Well, I want to thank all of ya'll for coming to my concert! I enjoyed you so much! Come again!" _

Hannah rushes off stage and hugs her dad who says, "Good show, bud."  
"Where are Mike and Lola, daddy?" she asks.  
"I'm not really sure. They were here but I left as soon as I saw them going after each other. Your friends…"  
"I know. I know. They can't keep off of each other."  
"Oh, I meant bickering…"  
"Me too!!" she says quickly covering up.  
"Well, Hannah, you need to go get ready for us to go, so we can beat the traffic."  
"Got it!" she smiles and rushes to her dressing room.

As she runs over to her dressing room where she has to plow through the paparazzi who always crowd her there, because they know she'll come. She grumbles under her breath, "Stupid paparazzi."  
"Is it true there's a MIKOLA?! Hannah?!" all of them are yelling at her.  
"There is and never will be a Mikola. I promise." She smiles at them with a winning smile.

"Then why were they kissing during your show?" they respond with another question.

"Oh that's normal…." She responds without thinking and rolling her eyes.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled and started mumbling with each other, "I'm beginning to see a new pattern with mistaken couples with Miss. Montana: Jacksannah and now Mikola?!"  
"I mean?! What they were doing what?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" she yells quickly catching herself.

"They retreated to your dressing room an hour ago." They all respond.

"Thank you, all. I'm going to go find _them_ and have _them_ come out so they can explain to _ya'll _what happened."  
"That's all we ever ask Miss. Montana." The main paparazzi lady smiled.  
"Okay, I need you guys to move so I can get down to the bottom of this." She flashes a million dollar smile and they make a pathway. Her dad makes a crack from far away, "It's like you're parting the Red Sea." Hannah rolls her eyes as she puts her handle on the doorway it feels sweaty. She tries to ignore the fact of how it feels and opens the door anyway being very quiet about it all.

She looks all around the room and its trashed. She looks around ignoring that its clothing on the floor or Lola's wig and Mike's beard. She rationalizes that they just wanted some alone time and on the way in the limo they were already complaining on how the wig and beard felt.

She looks over to the couch where she usually collapses after a good show.  
"LILLY, OLIVER?!?!!" she yells seeing her best friends naked curled up in one another's arms.  
Lilly tries to cover herself and Oliver responds by, "Oh hey Miles."  
"WHAT THE CRAP?!" she yells as loud as possible and covering her eyes as she continues to somehow carry a conversation along with them.  
"Oh we just—we just---uhm…" Lilly's words stumble out.  
"We just wanted to get away from the spotlight and all." Oliver smiles squeezing his girl closer to him.

"You guys did IT in my dressing room?!?!"  
"You told us to hang out back here. That's what we did." He says defending himself and his girlfriend.  
"Hang out, doesn't mean SEX!" she yells in response

"You know us. Hang out always means that." He responds calmly.

"You guys disgust me! I have to walk in on you guys kissing and now walking in on this!"  
"Hey, when _you walked in_ we _weren't_ doing anything." Lilly jumps in.

"Nice word choice Lils." Oliver smiles and kisses her neck.

"Wait…so you _were_ doing something?!"  
"Of course we were. No one strips of their clothes and does nothing." Oliver snaps.

"Except strippers." Miley groans.

"Well, we are no strippers." They both say and notice that Miley's eyes are covered and uncover themselves once again making it so they aren't censored in anyway.

"You guys are gross!" she stomps out of the room and gets out back over to the paparazzi

"Nice seeing you too." Oliver smiles ushering her out.

Miley walks out to the paparazzi and they notice her stunned expression, "Hannah, what happened in there?!"  
"I saw something I don't want to see." She answered.

"Like what?!" they yelled back.

"Uhm, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hannah, baby, were here to talk about even the most down right dirty, breaking career stuff. Go ahead and tell."

"Well, Mike and Lola were making uhm, my uh…. my birthday, uh, present and they yelled at me that they were trying to hide it from me which is why….uhm, they didn't want you guys….to see….the uh….present…..which is also why……they were uhm, kissing, and uh retreated….to the dressing room, so they'd have…..a, uhm, a ya know, cover story." She explained stumbling over everything.

"Thanks Hannah, how do you feel the show went?"

"I think it would've been great if I hadn't had that technical difficulty." She says making them think of something else than what she is thinking of.

_Back in the dressing room…_

"You truly are one in a million, Ollie." She nuzzles up to him he reaches over behind his head and grabs something.

"I know…blowpop?" he smirks.

"Uhm, no. Never…you've got the wrong girl." She hisses.

"No, Lils. Blowpop…Hannah keeps some over here." he said revealing what he had grabbed a handful of.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She flushes.

"It's okay." He smiles rubbing her back, "Next time, you won't have to ask me twice to come to a Hannah concert, Lilly-Pop." he chuckles.

"We should probably get dressed." She smiles

"With what?!"

"Well, uhm…good point." Lilly chuckles nervously.

"I always make a good point." He smiles poking her nose, "I love you." He smiles.

"I know, or you wouldn't be here backstage with me at the end of Hannah's concert." Lilly says.

"Plus, I don't think Hannah will want to sit with us when we leave so we'll have the backseat to ourselves." He smiles at her.

"Sounds great…I've lost track of what round this will be." Lilly smiles.

_Days later the tabloids read:_

**Hannah Sees Her Unwrapped Best Friends Present and It Leaves Her Distraught**

Lilly laughs when Oliver throws the tabloid at her way as the trio are at the beach. Miley just groans and tries to suppress a gag. "You were distraught at what you saw?" Oliver asks.

"More like grossed out." Miley says still trying to not gag.

"Oh this is just payback for everything." Lilly flashes a smile Hannah's way.

"I like payback, Lils." Oliver smiles.

"Ya'll are nasty!!!" she yells.

"Hey look who's talking: Let's Do This, Let's Get Crazy, One in A Million, Old Blue Jeans, Best of Both Worlds and Pumpin' Up the Party." Lilly smirks Oliver's way.

Miley blushes and the conversation stops there.

A Night Backstage….who knew what all it could bring.  
**AN: That was the last chapter. I feel like crying a little bit. I'm going to miss this story. Thanks so much for reading :)  
~Emily **


End file.
